warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Assault Vehicle
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. FTC = Number of Flamethrower Units Contained Inside. Build & Repair Times Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The FAV is allowed to attacks Barricades if no other targets in the Game Update of Jan 14, 2015. *The FAV's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The FAV received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The FAV received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The FAV received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The ''FAV'' received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The ''FAV'' received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The ''FAV'' received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The ''FAV'' was Introduced via the[[ Event Shop| '''Event Shop]] during Operation: Warlord. Additional Facts *The FAV produces the Status Effect : Napalm once it reaches Level 6 and above. *The FAV releases Flamethrowers upon its destruction much like the Last Stand Defenders eject from destroyed Buildings. *The Flamethrower's released by the FAV are equal in Level to the Players Flamethrower'.' *'Mortars' and Machine Gun Turrets are very weak against the FAV due to its speed. *The FAV is able to Shoot On The Move. *The FAV may attacks multiple targets within Range at once. *''The FAV uses only one stream per target when attacking even if the target is the only one on the battlefield in range.'' *FAVs use one stream of flames per target (on level 8 they have 4 maximum streams of flames). So when they're facing one target, the FAV shoots one stream of flame, doing its DPS. When there are 2 targets, it will shoot 2 streams of flames each with the DPS given. But if the 2 targets are too close together, they get the splash damage from the other flame too, effectively doubling the damage it receives. So if 4 or more targets are bunched up, all the targets will receive 4 times the DPS of a FAV. That's why the FAV does more DPS to bunched up units than to singled out units. So spread out your units and they will only get the DPS of the FAV once, making the FAV less effective in total. *Unlike most units that you target directly where desired, FAV perform more effectively on "strafing" style attack runs. That is to say instead of hitting the target directly, move FAV in a straight line past desired target allowing them to burn it to ashes with some health left, hopefully. *The FAV was the first Unit to be have the ability to Shoot On The Move. *The In-Game chat name for the Flame Assault Vehicle is FAV (as a general name of flame assault vehicle is FAV). *''Pixel Sheet Code = 46.'' Related Pages In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) Gallery - Animated FAV.gif|360 deg view FAV vs mega tank.gif|FAV vs Mega Tank FAV vs rogue 30.gif|FAV in action Gallery FAV-EventShop-Description.png|Event Shop Description ShadowOps-Teir1-Prizes-Cycle4.png|Shadow Ops Tier 1 Prize Cycle #4 ShadowOps-Tier1-Cycle4-PrizeDraw.png|Shadow Ops Tier 1 Prize Draw Cycle #4 StadowOps-T1-Prize-FAV.png|Shadow Ops Tier 1 Prize wcfavu.png|Unlock Message FAV-Unlock.png|Event Shop Unlocked fav 10.jpg|Level 10 Message FAV-Level15-Message.png|Level 15 Message Dvfg.png|Introduction Ad FAV-LargePic.png|Large Pic FAV-Lv01(WF-10)2.png|Level ? Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv04(WF-10).png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv05(WF-10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv06(WF-10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv08(WF-10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv09(WF-10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv10(WF-10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv11(WF-10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv12(WF-10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv13(WF-10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory FAV-Lv14(WF-10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation Category:Land Vehicle Category:Ground Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Unit Category:Shadow Op Prize Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z